


Gajevy Love Fest

by Deadders



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadders/pseuds/Deadders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots celebrating Gajevy Love week!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He wanted the first time they were together to be gentle, with soft music in the background and candles burning around them. Call him a secret romantic, a pansy in denial, but he wouldn't deny his girl if she asked for it. After all they had been through together, she at least earned a bit of romance, no matter if it tested his manliness. So what if Lily teased him for it? He was half surprised to find his apartment clean of flower petals whenever Levy popped up in their discussions, especially if he knew the cat like he did. 

However, he hadn't planned to find himself pressing himself against the little mage in an abandoned cabin not a mile from their destination. The weather had turned ugly far too fast for his liking, and just as he'd turned to Levy to mention rushing to the village, a fat rain drop plopped on his nose. After that, the heavens opened and suddenly he was pulling her behind him as they ran for cover. It wasn't long before they were soaked to the bone, tripping through the mud as they raced towards the shelter of the village. Levy startled, stumbling as lightening pierced the skies overhead, followed by the thunderous explosion that rocked the ground under them. She fought to regain her balance, half dragged by the larger man as his longer legs covered more ground. 

"Gajeel, wait, I can't-" she panted, reaching for him just as her foot slipped and twisted over a hidden twig. She cried out, pulling free of his grasp to land sharply on her palms as her ankle throbbed. She squeezed her eyes tight against the pain as she hissed, biting back a groan as she waited for the pain to pass. What she wasn't expecting were large yet gentle hands to hook under her pits and lift her off the ground, steadying her against him before sweeping her up in his arms. Ignoring her shocked squeak, he turned back to the road and pelted down the deteriorating path as the rain grew worse. The winds shifted behind them, drawing a string of curses as a sudden chill swept over them. Levy shivered, and buried her head under his chin, attempting to hide from the cold. 

Gajeel nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt her cold nose brush across his collarbone. Though he was drenched to the bone and the cold seeped into his skin, he could feel a sudden heat swell in his chest, spreading to his cheeks as he gripped the little mage tighter in his arms, trying to shield her from the wind as he raced in the rain. They had to find shelter fast, otherwise the cold would overcome them and they'd catch illness. 

He cursed again, nearly catching his foot on loose rocks when he saw it out of the corner of his eye; a cabin that was fairly hidden in the thick foliage and nearly damn impossible to see, even without the rain it was well hidden. Silently thanking the First, he sped towards it as another torrent of water nearly drowned them. He hoped it was empty, or that if it wasn't, that the occupants would be sympathetic to their plight. There was no way they were going to stay out in this deluge. 

The windows were dark as he approached, and his senses immediately sprung to life. He couldn't see anyone moving in the windows as he peered in, and through the overwhelming smell of damp moss and pine, he couldn't smell any recent activity around the area. 'At least we'll have peace,' he thought as he reached the front door. The awning over the door provided slightly more shelter than the trees from the rain, but didn't stop the cold winds. Shivers racked Levy's small frame as he set her down, and she huddled against him, wincing over her sore ankle as he tested the door. After a little jarring, it swung open to them. Musty air wafted over them, confirming Gajeel's hunch from earlier. 

"Can you walk?" He asked gruffly, turning back to Levy. She was still huddled against him, secretly pleasing him yet it caused an inkling of worry in his mind. 'She's too cold,' he realized, and without waiting for an answer, pulled her back up into his arms as he strode into the sudden dryness of the cabin. 

She hadn't made a sound, yet she had stiffened against him, startled yet again by his actions. She hadn't expected him to carry her as far as he did, and without commenting on her slip. But then again, she hadn't meant to cling to him as she did. It was just that she had been freezing thanks to the rain and wind, and that the warmth of his skin was too much to resist. Not that she was going to mention that to him, nor the way she liked the way his scent of sweat and spice mixed with the rain. It took everything in her willpower not to gently press her lips to his skin and taste him. 

She was thankful that he couldn't see her face at the moment, or she'd die from the embarrassment as her cheeks glowed. Where had these thoughts suddenly come from? She had no business daydreaming about her fantasies while they were on the job! Yet, as she continued to cling to him, shivering from the cold, she couldn't shake the desires out of her head. 'This is so bad,' she thought as he set her down on a dusty bench. 'I've got to control myself now, or I won't-' 

"Levy?" Gajeel's voice rumbled in her ear, jerking her out of her thoughts and causing her to slightly flinch. Regretfully she pulled away from him, rubbing her hands over her sodden sleeves as she kept her eyes on the floor, unable to face him. She didn't need him to know how flustered she was becoming, though he could probably tell due to his blasted dragon senses. She nearly jerked her head back when his fingers brushed under her matted bangs, making way for his palm to firmly place itself on her forehead. There were few things about his abilities that she was jealous of, but she couldn't deny that his hand felt very good against her skin, and she sighed as she leaned into his hand. 

"Tch, knew that freak storm was no good," he murmured as his hand slipped over her temple, gently cupping her cheek. His brow furrowed in consideration as he glanced over her flushed face, clearly not liking what he saw. He sighed as he knelt in front of her, nearly startling a squeak out of the girl. Her heart was racing as he raised her injured ankle, placing it on his knee as he began to probe it, inspecting it for further injuries. If he could hear it, he didn't say anything as he leaned over the injured limb.   
Finally he leaned back, nodding to himself before glancing up at her, and nearly swore under his breath; she was shivering violently as she wrapped her arms around her sodden body, attempting to warm herself feebly. The air was cooler in the cabin than he anticipated; he could feel the icy tendrils seep through his own soaked clothes. Goosebumps rose on his arms as drafts of cold air hissed through cracks, spurring him into action. 

"Lev, as soon as I get some wood you do your fire spell," he snapped, whipping his bag off and standing to survey their surroundings. It was dingier than he liked it, but somewhat dry. Hell, he wouldn't even mind if they camped with the bugs; it wasn't ideal, but necessary. He spotted the fireplace not too far away, and scooped Levy up, depositing her next to the hearth as he began his search for wood. The place had been abandoned for some time, thus only dusty twigs and broken furniture were available. He cursed lightly, tossing the twigs into the hearth as he turned to the furniture, preparing to break them down to fuel the fire. A breathy whisper and a crackle caused him to pause and turn to the hearth, where Levy had shuffled closer to the miniscule heat. She flinched when she bumped her bad ankle on the floor, and he bit back another curse, whirling back to the furniture and turned his fist into an ax. 

He didn't dare turn his thoughts past getting Levy warmed and patched up as he chopped the old wood. That was going into dangerous territory, and he wasn't sure how much he'd be able to control the situation. He'd heard the subtle gasps she breathed when he carried her, how her heart raced when he'd touched her forehead. It was nearly more than he could take, and he had almost leaned down to brush his lips over her heated skin. His arms ached to do more than whisk her up and merely place her down; he wanted to hold her close to him, to feel her cling to him again. He had felt her cold nose nuzzle next to his skin in search of a warm spot, and swore he felt her breath on his neck; she had been that close to him. 

The last of the old wood broke apart without much effort, and Gajeel began hauling it back to the fireplace, stoking the flames up as he tossed broken pieces and panels in. Soon, a respectable blaze roared in front of them, filling the hearth with heat. Levy sighed, closing her eyes as she leaned closer to soak in the comforting warmth. Gajeel sighed, pushing away to retrieve their packs. 'It won't be enough to get her warmed up all the way,' he thought, gulping. He pawed through the packs, dismayed when he discovered that everything in either pack had been as soaked as the two of them. He sighed as he laid everything out next to the hearth, Levy watching him curiously as he finally pulled out the bandages. He plopped himself down next to her, indicating that she place her foot back in his lap. 

"I-I could do that, Gajeel," she protested. He merely snorted, and pulled her sandal off, tossing it away. She pouted, but didn't move to stop him as he began to wrap it gently around her foot. He sighed again, and looked up at her before turning back to her foot. 

"Yer still too cold, even with the fire going," he began slowly, and Levy shuddered as though in agreement. "Both of us are soaked-" 

"I know, Gajeel," she said suddenly, blushing as she stared into the fire. They'd been trained for situations like this; or at least, told what to do in the council. Pantherlily had the incredible pleasure of teasing both of them when they reported what it entailed: getting a fire going and stripping of wet clothes to prevent pneumonia. It was a silly thing to get flustered about, Levy had mused that day, but it was very entertaining to watch the dragon slayer blush and bluster about it. 

Now, they were in that very situation. Levy wasn't sure if she was more embarrassed or excited, and didn't know how he'd react either. Even though they were technically lovers, they'd done nothing more than kissing or petting. She nibbled her lip, then nodded. 'It's only to get warm, nothing to get excited about,' she thought to herself, glancing back at Gajeel. He'd found her ankle very fascinating, even though he'd finished wrapping it long ago. He cleared his throat suddenly, avoiding her eyes as he glanced up and away, a dusting of red on his own cheeks. 

"I'm gonna go over there and strip, I ain't gonna peek at ya," he mumbled, gently placing her foot on the ground. She stared at him for a moment before nodding, turning her body towards the fire again as he pushed himself up, shuffling to the colder, darker area of the cabin. When he grunted that his back was turned, she hastily began peeling the wet clothing off, shivering as the air hit her cold skin. She gulped when she could hear his own efforts in pulling his clothes off, and she could feel her blush expand from the top of her head all the way down her shoulders, following the dress that she slipped off. She placed all of them next to the fire along with the other items Gajeel had set out to dry. As she scooted closer to the flames, she trembled as she rubbed her arms and legs, wanting more than the fire gave. She was completely nude now, not even her panties had escaped being soaked. 'At least they'll be the first to dry,' she thought dryly as she hugged her shoulders. 

She nearly screamed in surprise as a pile of sodden clothing were dropped on the other side other hearth, and she almost whipped her head around. Fortunately she hadn't, cause Gajeel was just as nude as her when she saw his boxer briefs on top of the pile. She buried her head in her arms, resisting the urge to peek at him while he spread his clothes around on the floor. 

She did squeak when she felt his legs brush her back, sitting behind her and pulling her into his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her curled up frame, rubbing her arms as he lay his chin on her shoulder. She inhaled deeply, then leaned back against his torso, drawn in by his warmth. She closed her eyes as she rested her head back on his shoulder, letting her muscles relax as she dropped her arms. She could feel him stiffen suddenly, and turned her head to look at him. She hadn't expected his face to be this close, nor their lips to brush each other. He was practically redder than a lobster at this point, and she nearly giggled at him, but was unable to hide the smirk that graced her lips. 

"O-oi, don't you laugh at me," he grumbled, wrapping his arms around her. "I oughta arrest you for that." She laughed at that, and pecked his cheek lightly with as small kiss. It was his favorite saying these days, one that no one really took seriously. It suits him, really, she mused as she watched him sputter, and kissed his cheek again, giggling as she watched the blush darken on his cheeks. He grumbled, then tightened his grip around her, dipping his nose in her neck. She shivered, both from the thrill of how close he was to her, and how cold his nose actually was. His breath was hot, however, which balanced the cold somewhat. Her heart began jumping again, recalling the spark she'd felt earlier when she was this close, igniting a blaze in her gut. It didn't help that his lips were now pressing against her skin, making her feel tingly all over. Suddenly, something hot and wet slipped over her skin where his lips had been, dragging slowly over her rain soaked skin. 

She gasped loudly, startled as she leaned back, clenching her legs together as she whipped her head around to face him. A satisfied smirk played on his lips, and a wicked gleam flickered in his warm eyes. 

"Y-you did that on purpose?!" She sputtered, her eyes owlish as she stared at him. He chuckled victoriously as he curled his body around hers, encompassing her with more warmth than she'd thought possible. 

"Gihihihi, that was for laughing at me," he teased, then began to nose his way into her hair. Her blue locks were beginning to dry, thankfully, but it'd be a while before they'd puff out even more, giving her the appearance of a puffball. He sighed, turning serious for a moment as he inhaled gently, savoring her scent mixed with rain. It pulled him in, winding around his senses till it planted itself in his brain, spreading over his being till nothing but Levy existed. And he wouldn't have it any other way. 

"Gajeel?" Her soft voice broke his reverie, and he blinked, pulling himself regretfully from her hair. And found himself getting lost in her molten chocolate eyes, flickering gold when the fire crackled. Blood roared in his ears, nearly drowning out the sound of their racing hearts. Her parted lips were chapped from her nibbling too much, almost beckoning him to close the gap and soothe them with his own. Her breath was   
ghosting under his chin, and he gulped heavily, taking a breath as he leaned closer, finally giving into the urge to kiss her. 

The heat she felt was nothing like the fire Gajeel lit in her now as his mouth covered hers, firm yet gentle as his lips pulled at hers. She moaned lightly, her breath catching as he rumbled low in his throat, reverberating through her entire being as she opened her lips a bit more, allowing his tongue to sweep inside and steal what little air she had left. His fingers grazed her jawline as he cupped her chin, lifting it for easier access. It felt like a lifetime before he finally released her lips, panting slightly as his nose brushed hers. An idea struck her then, and she pulled back from him, startling him slightly as she moved to sit up. 

"Lev?" He asked, uncertainty lacing his husky voice. Had he gone too far? He wasn't sure, he'd never experienced this before, had never felt so good while kissing his girl and so lost when she pulled away. His mind spun as she pushed herself up, not looking at him. But then, she surprised him by turning to face him, placing herself back in his lap, her legs draped over his legs on either side. She smiled up at him as he gaped at her, stunned beyond belief. Before he could open his mouth, she laced her fingers through his hair and tugged him down, kissing his chin gently. He blinked, his senses returning as he grasped her elbows. 

"I'd figured it'd easier this way," she muttered, shrugging her shoulders shyly and ducking her head. Her hands untangled from his hair to spread her fingers on his shoulders, dragging them delicately over his clavicles till they reached the center of his chest. His breath hitched as she glanced up at him from under her lashes, and pulled her close. He could feel her twitch when she finally pressed flush against him, and nearly bit his own tongue when her skin brushed his, hot from the fire. 

"Lev, you're sure about this?" He asked huskily. "Cause I ain't gonna stop if you don't want me to." He shuddered when she nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. 

"Yes, I'm sure," she whispered in his ear, gripping his torso with her legs. "I love you no matter what, silly dragon." Her voice had gotten just as husky as his, and he rumbled happily, turning his face into her neck, beginning to pepper her with kisses and little bites. When his lips returned to hers, she sighed into his mouth, melting against him as his fingers began dancing against her back, sending little shocks of pleasure up her spine as he explored skin he hadn't touched before. 

Her own fingers sent electricity coursing through him, trailing across his chest and down his torso, to where his hips jolted when her hands touched him. She barely had a chance to breath when she felt a little nudge at her center, something hot and hard that she'd only dreamt of. It was far better than her fantasies, she decided, and reached to touch him, gliding her fingers through his course nether hair. She squeaked when he grunted, surprised when he leaned her back on the hearth and braced himself over her, grinning mischievously. 

"Now, now, Lev," he chuckled, his eyes holding hers before sweeping over her body. "If we're going that fast, I at least want a good look at you." As his eyes traveled over her bare body, Levy resisted the urge to shy away, taking advantage to drink in the sight of Gajeel's own naked body. The sharp lines that defined his hard muscles stood out sharply against the firelight, cementing the rare sight in her memory. She'd cherish this view for as long as she'd live, she thought, and slid her fingers up his arms and over his chest again, smiling at him when he leaned over to kiss her. 

He started softly, deepening the kiss as he settled himself over her, rocking his hips slowly. She nearly cried in joy when she felt the tip of his head slide along her thighs, pressing at her slit. He pulled back, and she nearly demanded that he take her now, miffed that she was being denied him. She nipped at his lips in frustration, and he broke off the kiss in a laugh. He murmured soothingly, kissing a path over her jaw and down her neck, her breath hitching in anticipation. 

She wasn't the only one anticipating the moment he'd finally let go and press inside her. But Gajeel was lost in the wonder of his woman, and tasting her, really tasting her for the first time was something he wasn't about to pass up, even if it caused an impatience to brew inside him. Kissing her lips was heavenly in itself, but roaming his tongue over her salty and rain soaked skin was undoubtedly bliss. He could feel the thrill of watching her twitch and moan over every inch he licked build his arousal even more. He slid his hands in from her sides, beginning their own journey over her silky skin. He glanced at her face as he cupped her breasts, perfectly fit for his hands alone, and felt the shiver of pleasure as she arched her back under him, her eyes closed in ecstasy as his thumbs flicked her hardening nipples. Curious, he leaned over one mound and gently lapped his tongue over it and around the pink tip, finally sucking it into his mouth as Levy mewled in exhilaration. She wrapped her arms around his head, holding him tight against her as he sucked harder, twisting his tongue around her nipple at the same time. He tugged slightly with his other hand, groaning when she bucked her hips over his hardened member, sliding it between the lips of her slit. She was so hot where she touched him, and his resolve to take his time nearly crumbled as he lowered his hips on her body, pinning her to the floor. 

"Gajeeeell..." She gasped as his hand slid from her breast down her stomach, slowly and torturously, to just under her navel and combed through her nether hairs, intent on its next destination. Then, his finger swept between her lips and landed on her little bundle of nerves, sending the little mage into convulsions as waves of exotic pleasure crashing over her. Her voice seemed to grow higher in pitch as he slid his finger around her clit now, wallowing in her wet heat. 

He finally let her nipple go with a small pop, kissing the swollen and hardened tip gently as he scrutinized her face, amazed by what he saw and felt. She was practically dripping as more fingers joined the one digit as they played with her button. Her brow scrunched together over her closed eyes, her mouth opened as she raked in as much air as her lungs could hold before squeaking it out in tiny moans. Her arms had released their hold on his head, sliding up to frame the halo of blue locks. Some strands of hair stuck to her face, slick with sweat. He smiled when she cracked her eyes open to glance at him, and he kissed her breast again, preparing his next onslaught on her body. 

She gasped, nearly wailing when his fingers slid through her folds to her core, slipping one finger into her hole. She sobbed as another joined the first, pushing as far as they could reach before retreating. As they plunged back into her, she clapped her hands onto his shoulders, digging her nails into his flesh as she bucked her hips against his hand. "D-don't stop," she breathed when he paused his motions. A throaty laugh rumbled from him as he resumed his actions, flicking her click with his thumb. Then, slowly and carefully, he spread his fingers apart inside her, surprising her when he pulled them out. 

She panted as she recovered, oblivious as he slathered her wetness over his own cock. His hips began to rock in response, and he knew he was at his limit. He grasped Levy's hips, pulling her closer. "Levy," he murmured, covering her mouth with his as he began to rub his cock between her slit, swallowing her moans. Her small hands cupped his face, her thumbs brushing his cheeks bones as she returned his kiss fully. Her hips rolled up as his head slid over her clit, teasing her hole as it glided by. She tensed, her legs gripping his hips in an effort to keep herself there, ready for him. He huffed, his chest beginning to heave as he   
broke the kiss. He slipped his hands under her lower back, supporting her. His head rested at her entrance, hot and throbbing as he softly pushed into her. 

"Last chance to back out if you want," he rasped, barely able to keep the longing out of his voice. She trembled, suddenly nervous as every fiber in her being thrummed. This is it, she thought, almost as desperate as he was. She shook her head, grinning at him. 

"I want you, Gajeel," she sighed, undulating her stomach. His eyes widened, gleaming with warmth and happiness. He kissed her lips lightly, then began to press himself into her, gripping her hips tightly.   
Levy's eyes shut closed as the pressure seemed to swell, feeling far more intense than his fingers felt. She wailed, arching her back slightly as she felt him slip little by little into her, stretching her core the further he inched in. He was holding back from completely overwhelming her, she realized as she quivered under him. She rocked her hips up to cover the rest of his length, biting back a yelp as he slipped in the rest of the way, completely filling her. 

"Fuck, Levy," he groaned, gulping heavily as her wet heat swallowed him up. He panted, drinking in the sight of her body stretching to further encompass him. He chuckled, kissing her soothingly as he eased away from her, receiving a deep moan from her before sliding back in. It was much easier the second time she swallowed him, having her slick heat cover his shaft helped as he slowly began thrusting into her. She panted heavily, her breasts bouncing as he increased his rhythm, pushing deeper each time.   
Her chest heaved as she dug her nails into his skin, drawing a hiss from his lips. Her whimpering was spurring him faster, and he felt as though he could drown in her hazy eyes as she glanced at him. She was beginning to constrict around his shaft, and he groaned as he shifted his weight over her, bracing his arms around her as his hips pumped faster, racing to his release. Levy's voice hitched, and he skimmed his lips over her neck, nipping at her skin. 

Levy felt herself losing control as he swelled inside her, and a cry escaped her lips as she felt her mind teetering on the edge just as he pushed into her for the last, jolting time, pushing her over the edge. Her back arched as her hips jerked, driving the rest of her body to shudder as he emptied himself into her, his own body swaying as he moaned. Finally, he sighed as the rush faded away, leaving them both gasping for air. Levy hiccuped, prompting him to roll over and pull her on top of him, hugging her close. 

"Feeling alright, Lev?" He murmured, rubbing her back as she began to calm down, kissing her hair as she nodded. She would feel a bit sore later on, that she knew, but Gajeel had been far more gentle than she expected, and she cherished him all the more. She tucked her nose in his chest, sighing deeply as peace settled over the pair. The rain still pounded on the roof overhead, indicating that they'd be stuck in the cabin for awhile longer than planned. 

'Nothing wrong with that at all,' Levy thought as she hummed, listening to Gajeel's heartbeat as she was being lulled to a quiet drowsiness. She could feel him relax under her, similarly pulled to sleep. She wondered if he was really comfortable with her on top, but his hand was rubbing circles between her shoulder blades, and her eyelids drooped further. She could feel herself slipping into slumber just as she heard him whisper softly to her, but she was past the point of being able to respond. Instead she resigned herself to succumb to sleep, her last thought nearly interrupted as he kissed her head again. 

'I sure hope I don't drool on him...'


	2. Piercing

"This has got to be the worst day ever," Levy whimpered, scrubbing her fists over her puffy eyes. Gajeel huffed, refusing to say anything as he handed her his phone, already ringing a rather familiar number. She lifted it to her ear, gulping as he settled back between her legs, staying as still as possible. It was hysterical how the situation happened, but she had a feeling that it would be a very, very long time before either would be laughing about it. 

"What is it this time, brat?" The course voice crackled out of the speaker, already irritated at being disturbed. Levy took a deep breath, blushing deeply as she managed to open her mouth, her voice squeaking in horrible embarrassment. 

"Uh, Porlyusica? It's Levy, and uh, we need your help..." She mumbled. There was a pause, and Levy could just picture the confusion that played out on the old woman's face. She couldn't blame her, really, it would've thrown her for a loop too. She could hear the tell tale "ahem" before the doctor sighed, obviously in the middle of placing her hand over her face. 

"Do I really want to know?" She asked, and Levy felt her heart thump in mild panic. They had to be fixed before they continued on their way, and at the moment, Porlyusica was the only person Gajeel (and now Levy) trusted to help out with any injuries. But this was on another scale. She winced as she felt him shift, and she pressed her legs together, holding back a whine of discomfort as he glared at her, gripping her hips in retaliation. 

"No, but there's no one else, so please?" She put on her best puppy voice, hoping that it would work as well as her eyes usually did. Gajeel grumbled, trying to avert his eyes but failing. She could feel him trying not to gulp, keeping his tongue firmly pressed to where it had gotten caught on her clit ring. She had surprised him with the decision to get the piercing, having heard sex felt better with a clit piercing than it normally did. And it had, once she was finally able to get past the first few weeks of discomfort and adjusting to the little metal ring. He'd surprised her just as much when she felt the little ball in his tongue glide around her own tongue, chuckling as he showed her his new piercing. And it was just as intense as she'd hoped, nearly screaming as he rolled his tongue over her clit, driving her mad with ecstasy and pleasure. 

That ended the second his piercing caught on hers, painfully pulling on her till she was in tears. He mumbled, panic in his eye turning to guilt as he tried maneuvering his tongue around in order to free himself. When it failed, and she started hiccuping, he frantically reached for his phone, blindly grabbing at it and thumbing for Porlyusica's number. Now, all he had to hope for was that the old bat would be kind enough to help them and not gossip about this hideously embarrassing event. His ears pricked up when he heard the deep sigh from the other end of the line, then a begrudging grumble. 

"Fine," her voice crackled, reluctantly accepting the pleas of the script mage. "But I expect some heavy pay if it's a stupid thing like a paper cut." Levy's eyes bulged, and her face seemed to explode with color as she muttered her thanks and hung up. Handing the phone back, she nibbled her lip as tears threatened to spill over her cheeks. 

"Well, I guess I'm not getting another piercing down there again," she moaned. Gajeel made a disagreeable grunt, poking her sides as he frowned at her. He liked her piercing, and that she'd been brave enough to get it and surprise him with it. Oh, how he wanted to comfort her and reassure her, and figured he'd thank her with a surprise of his own. 

"I hope we have enough to buy her silence..." Levy muttered, and Gajeel wholeheartedly agreed, not looking forward to the eventual arrival of the grumpy doctor.


	3. No Panties

The library was quiet this time of day; nearly empty of its patrons and readers as the light that filtered in turned golden. It was nearly dinner time in the hall, thus the muted noise grew as the promise of a good time and meal crept closer. Succulent smells wafted through the shelves, mixing with the dusty scent of old paper and ink. Gajeel's stomach rumbled in anticipation as he clunked through the maze of books. Normally he'd be in the main hall by now, tossing insults at Natsu and Gray as he plunked himself down on his normal stool next to them. Levy would be beside him, reading another one of her books as Pantherlily, Jet, and Droy would trade stories about their day. 

However, Levy had been absent from the table when he'd arrived to their table, and a quick redirection to the library sent him on the hunt for the little blue haired mage. 'That women would starve before she found the perfect book to read,' he thought grumpily, fighting the urge to just bellow out her name in the quietness. She'd rail at him for not using his indoor voice, *which was useless since he didn't have one. He'd scoff at the thought, but a familiar smell tugged at his nose and the train of thought floated away as he followed the fresh scent of lavender and rose. 

He could hear the rustling of paper and her disquieted murmur not far ahead, tucked away from the rest of the library. 'She must be in deep this time,' he mused as he softened his steps as to not startle her. She had a bad habit of tuning out the rest of the world as she gleaned as much from her books as she possibly could. What was even more ridiculous was though she had enough books to open her own library, she desired more. Her room could barely hold the immense collection she had and house her small form, and yet, he couldn't find it in himself to deny her when he bought her another book. 

'Damn puppy dog eyes,' he thought, barely containing a grin as he turned the corner and spotted her, nose deep in a rather large tome. He paused for a moment, drinking in the sight of her bathed in a warm orange light from the old lights above them. Her eyes seemed to glow as she flipped the pages over, bouncing the light back up into her face. Her lips had been nibbled on, he noticed, and were puckered out in a slight pout. He could feel a warmth growing on his cheeks as she licked her lips, oblivious to his presence. 'Too adorable,' he mused as he leaned against the shelf. He could watch her like this all day, and sometimes did, much to the amusement of the other guild members. He'd merely shrugged them off, ignoring them almost as well as Levy did. 

A tiny gurgle broke the still air, and the light blush on her cheeks caused the dragon slayer to snort, barely biting back a chuckle. He could hear her heart pick up its pace, and grinned widely. 'So, she's known that I was here,' he thought, pushing himself up and casually strolling till he was behind her, nearly blocking out her reading light. It'd be impossible to ignore him now, he mused as he gently set his arm on her head. 

"Oi, you coming down or what?" He asked quietly. She huffed, straightening her shoulders as he peeked over the fluffy blue locks at the tome she held. 

"My head isn't an arm stand, Gajeel," she replied. He could feel the heat of her blush, and chuckled when she flipped another page over. "Besides, I'm not hungry today." 

"You sure about that? Cause my hearing says differently," he said, smirking when she stiffened at his words. She let her shoulders sag, then leaned against him. He cocked his head in curiosity as he peered around and at her face. She gripped the large book, stubbornly not looking at him. If anything, the blush that had dusted her face before was now glowing incredibly bright. She glanced at him, then flitted her eyes away as she closed the book as quickly as she could and held it against her chest. 

"Oi, what's going on?" He asked, his brow furrowing as Levy pulled from him. His arm slid from her head, dropping slightly to her shoulder. "Lev?" 

"N-nothing's going on," she murmured. He wasn't convinced when he saw her ears beginning to glow. She was nervous about something, that was for sure. She twitched when he brushed his hand across her shoulders, pressing against the center of her back comfortingly. *Her heart was racing a mile a minute, and suddenly a sharp, tangy smell hit his nostrils. He froze for a second, then grinned devilishly as she gulped. 

"So, you ain't hungry for food then," he teased, sliding his hand down her spine slowly. She jolted, but merely shook her head as he set his other hand on her hip, gently kneading his fingers into her soft flesh. She trembled, hugging the book close as his hand trailed over her tailbone, then dragged his fingers over her derriere, tugging at the short skirt that she wore. 

"It's not that either, d-dummy," she retorted, jerking her hips away from his prying hands. She huffed, then hoisted the book over her head to its original place. She squeaked when he snagged the book from her, sliding it easily in place before returning to their previous activities. 

"You sure about that, Levy?" He purred, leaning over her to tease the spot behind her ear with his lips. She stiffened, but a moan of pleasure escaped her lips as she leaned against him. He grinned, barely able to contain his glee as he continued to lick and suck on her ear lobe, sliding one hand up her waist to cup her breast while the other began to pull her skirt up. 

"Ah, Gajeel, wait-" she gasped as he grazed his fingers over the generous swell of her ass. His fingers didn't meet the usual resistance that they normally would, and he paused in confusion. 

"What happened to yer panties?" 

If she could blush any brighter, Gajeel would've had a hard time telling the difference between the sun and her currently. Not that he minded it, but the lack of panties before making love to her was something he'd never encountered. He nuzzled her neck, then looked at her face before squeezing her butt again, prompting her. 

"I, uh... I lost a bet," she sighed, a defeated look in her eyes. He raised a studded brow, surprised. *But he now knew the reason she was up here instead of downstairs. With the random chaos that could ensue in the main hall, there was a high risk of her skirt getting flipped if she wasn't careful. 

"Do I even wanna know?" He asked, tugging her closer. She shook her head, biting her lip. "Mind if I ask to whom, then?" When she looked at him confused, he smirked at her before adding, "One, to kill them for stealing yer panties when that's my job, and two, getting them back." 

She burst out laughing then, smothering her giggles before turning a serious look in his direction. "You'd be in big trouble if you went after Erza," she warned, and he blanched. *Erza?! Oh hell no. He'd tangled with her for less, and sneaking into the dorms to get Levy's precious panties back was tantamount to a suicide mission. But damn if he wasn't going to try; Levy's dignity was at risk. Also, it might've been his favorite, but he wasn't going to admit that out loud ever.   
He sighed into her neck again, dreading the upcoming confrontation as he hugged her close. "I'll get them back somehow, Lev," he muttered, nipping at her tender ear. She sighed, nodding as she leaned against him, turning her face into his as she slid her hand over his jaw. 

"I know," she smiled, kissing his nose lightly. The blush returned to her cheeks then, biting her lips as he squeezed her again. "I'm still not hungry though." She giggled as his fingers tickled her stomach, and she bumped her ass against his hand. He grinned, capturing her lips in his as his fingers began to travel to her center, breaking free with a gasp as she arched against him. Chuckling, he muttered one word before latching his lips on to hers again; 

"Liar."


	4. Silence

The library was thankfully empty tonight, quiet in most corners save one. 

Levy huffed as she leaned against the bookshelf, biting back a loud moan as Gajeel gripped her hips, grinding against her sensitive crotch. He had teased her earlier, attempting to distract her from her research as his fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt, pressing heated fingers against her skin. He skimmed them up and cupped her ass, squeezing as he molded her flesh gently. She could feel the soft brush of his own arousal against her ass, straining as the fabric of his pants constrained him. The more he nudged up against her, the higher she lifted her ass, soft moans slipping from her lips as he pressed harder, rocking his   
hips as he teased her. 

She couldn't hold back the soft cry as his fingers slipped under her panties, sliding between her soaked lips and circled her twitching button. She grasped the shelf for support as her body arched in response, and his other arm wrapped around her waist, assisting in supporting her. His finger began a maddening dance, pushing at her clit before swirling around it, slowly as he possibly could before dragging it to her core and pressing inside her, worming its way as deep as he could push it. She mewled as his finger wiggled then, twisting her insides as heat pooled around her core. She shuddered when another finger joined the first, barely able to hold back a keen as the hand that supported her found its way under her shirt, slithering up her stomach to tug at her bra. Her nails dug into the wood as his fingers found her nipple, and pressed it gently before pinching it suddenly, almost painfully. Her head leaned back as he pulled his fingers out of her, sliding over her clit and twitched it gently. 

"Ah! Gajeeeel," she gasped, moaning as her body began to buck as his administrations intensified. She could hear him groan; he was nearly at the limit of his control. That was fine with her, she vaguely mused, huffing as her body stiffened. His fingers slipped back into her, twisting as he began to pump them in her, building her climax as she started thrashing. 

His own cock was demanding attention, but he wasn't one to leave anything half assed, especially his girl. And he liked her right where she was right now as well, bent over and ready for his cock. She was so wet he'd have to replace her panties for her, but not before claiming them as his prize. She dripped as she shivered, her breath erratic as her body hitched, feeling the first throes of her orgasm. Suddenly, her chest heaved, and she keened as her hips bucked wildly, her muscles clamping around his dancing fingers. He grinned wolfishly, panting as the tang of her scent invaded his nose. He pulled out of her now, catching her as her shuddering body wilted, jerking as she gasped from exertion. 'So much for being quiet in the library,' he thought wryly. He chuckled as she leaned back against him, reaching for his jacket to cling to. 

"Was it good today, Lev?" He purred, nuzzling her neck with his face. And promptly froze when her hand wandered to his hardened member. She brushed her fingers over him, then cupped his growing erection, squeezing gently. He groaned, leaning over as she giggled breathlessly, still tingly from her own climax. 

"It was very good, Gajeel," she murmured, withdrawing her hand to grasp the bookshelf again. Her hips bucked up against his crotch, and twitched when he rolled his bulge into her tender center. "But god do I want you more than ever." 

With that, the last vestige of his control disappeared. He growled as he fumbled with his belt, loosening his pants enough to slip his cock out, ready to take her. "I'll give you one minute to put up a silence spell," he grunted, sliding his head between her thighs, eliciting a moan from her. "Cause once I start, you're going to scream." 

"Is that a promise?" She asked, her fingers starting the spiel of runes needed. 

"You bet yer ass it is," he grunted, grasping her hips and rocking against her. 

"Good," she sighed, flicking her fingers up, then reached to grasp the shelf again.


	5. Scream My Name

Levy could never predict how intense some of their nights of love making could be, but she'd never say out loud that some were better than others. She'd definitely enjoyed the times they loved slowly, taking the time to savor each other and memorize the way their bodies moved. It sometimes took hours before Gajeel would slip inside her, stirring her fire slowly to the peak before she tumbled, drawing out her climax as he kissed her hard, resisting his own urge to release inside her before she finished. It was rather sweet of him, she mused as she watched the sweat drip down his jaw as his brows furrowed. 

She slid her fingers over his arms, tangling them in his long black locks as they draped over her. She pulled him down, shivering as she felt his hot skin brushing hers, his nether hairs tickling her lower stomach as he pushed into her again, grunting deeply as her hips rocked up to meet him. He kept himself there for a moment before pulling out, keeping his head just at her entrance before pushing in again. Eventually he would give in, and pull her hips closer against him as he thrust into her rapidly, succumbing to his urges. 

That was the part she loved the most when they made love this slowly. She'd keen and moan gently as her muscles tensed up, arching her back and thrashing as he finished in her. After they'd calm down, he'd spend the remainder of the night nuzzling her, murmuring into her flushed skin. 

The nights she loved the most, however, were the ones that were frenzied and fast, where Gajeel would plunge into her over and over, giving her no time to think as he came into her. Sometimes he'd bend her over, taking her from behind. He'd lean over her, biting her back as his hips bucked against her ass, punctuating the air with soft slaps. Then sometimes he'd flip them over, lying on his back while she'd ride his shaft as he bounced her. He'd slide his hands over her stomach then, roaming her body as they kneaded and pinched. Then when his fingers found their way to her center, she'd see stars as they tweaked her clit, adding to the sensation that made her climax all the faster. 

She'd grip his knees tightly, rolling her hips as he refused to let up on her, her moans growing till she was wailing. She'd cry out his name as he finally filled her, panting as she shuddered, wilting onto his chest. He'd stroke her back, murmuring lovingly till she'd slip into unconsciousness, unaware that he'd slip the blanket over them. He'd follow her into sleep shortly afterward, his arms wrapped gently around her. 

Yes, she'd loved those nights the most, but waking next to him was the best, no matter how they loved.


	6. Femdom

Levy never would've thought herself lucky enough to be in this position, let alone able to do the things she'd only dared to dream of doing, especially to a certain dragon slayer. There had been many nights where she had lain in bed, blushing madly over books that fed her imagination, and the last time she had ventured forth with her actions the result was more than memorable. Yet here she was, hovering barely a foot over the nude and bound slayer, teasing him with the sight of her own nakedness as he groaned in arousal. 

He lay splayed out on the bed, cuffed to the headboard and gagged, preventing him from protesting the sudden turn of events of the night. After initiating a teasing game of kisses, she had slyly challenged him to race to the bed, pretending to pout as he collapsed on the bed first. He'd guffawed at her, teasing her for her loss as he slipped his arms behind his head in relaxed victory. Too easy. She'd smirked then, whipping her fingers in front of her and wrote out the "bind" script, effectively trapping him to the bed temporarily as she rushed to climb on top of him. Firmly planting herself on his chest, she ignored his surprised yelp as she reached over into the night stand and pulled out a set of magic canceling cuffs and a gag. Working quickly, she clapped the circlets over his wrists, effectively binding him to the bed. His complaints of being tied despite being the winner were cut off as she slipped the gag between his sharp teeth, nimbly avoiding being bitten by him. 

She giggled coyly as he glared at her, and released the script easily. "There," she purred, tracing a forefinger over his studded brows and down his nose. "Now I won't have to worry about you cheating." She nearly laughed when his eyes widened, and he grumbled around the gag, blushing madly. She poked his nose playfully, then smirked as she rolled her hips over his twitching torso. She raised her arms over her head, and rocking over his muscles, dancing to avoid the rather eager head of his shaft that demanded entrance to her core behind her. Despite the bellyaching he'd given her, he seemed far more excited about what she might do to him before allowing him to take her. Even though he glared at her from under her undulating body, there was a smolder in his eyes that stirred the warmth in her own body, making her just as excited and feverish. 

She chuckled as she plopped down on his belly, eliciting a soft grunt from him. Slowly, she scooted up his chest till her knees brushed the undersides of his arms just above his pits. She grinned cheekily, keeping her eyes on his. His eyes widened, and the deep blush grew darker on his cheeks as she began to play with herself, brushing her fingers over her sides down her legs, then back up to gently cup her breasts. She rocked her hips slowly as she squeezed her breasts, kneading the soft flesh while pinching her nipples, moaning in quiet pleasure. Her hips rocked slightly over his chest, grinding gently as her back arched back slightly as she moaned. She could feel his chest hitch under her, heart pounding against her leg, adding to the thrill of the moment. 

"Gajeel," she breathed, sliding her hands down her stomach to where her nether met his hard muscles, enjoying the slight tremors her hands caused when she braced herself up over his chest. She leaned over him, pressing her lips on his forehead as she slid one hand up her inner thigh. As she straightened up, her fingers found access to her wet center, gliding over the bundle of nerves that made her twitch and moan. She rocked her hips slightly as they slithered into her core, squelching quietly as they swirled around. She wondered if she imagined the strangled gulp that Gajeel made as her body arched in response. She could feel juice dripping through her fingers as she began to pump them in and out, rubbing her clit with her thumb at the same time. 

She could feel his labored breathing between her legs, and his guttural groans were almost lost to her as her moans grew in pitch. She nearly gasped when she leaned forward to allow her fingers to plunge deeper into her, stirring the heat in her lower gut. He was straining against the cuffs, obviously trying to break free so he could then turn the tables on her and help finish her. She mentally tsked, beginning to rapidly stroke herself before he could break free. While he was unable to use magic currently, he was still strong enough to break the metal and release himself. But until he did, she was in charge. 

She gasped as her hips bucked in tandem to her fingers while she braced her other hand on the headboard just above Gajeel's tightly clenched fists. His hot breath puffed between her breasts, and she couldn't stop the mewling that escaped her lips. Her body hitched as the white heat that blanked out everything swept over her, and she keened as she thrashed over him, lost in the waves of pleasure.   
Finally she released herself, and slumped down on his chest, her breath ragged as she panted in exertion. She nearly giggled when she met his eyes again, exultant and satisfied. She raised the hand that had played with herself in front of his nose, blushing when he inhaled deeply, almost purring as his eyes rolled back in rapture of her scent. 

"Do you want to taste?" She whispered, placing her forefinger on the ball of the gag, teasing his lower lip with her nail as she swept over it gingerly. He gulped noisily, groaning huskily as he nodded. Steadily, she   
pulled the gag loose, stopping intermittently to brush his lips with her fingers. As the gag fell loose on his neck, he licked his lips, finally able to taste what her fingers left on them, rumbling appreciatively. 

"Here," she murmured, sliding her fingers slowly into his mouth. "An appetizer for now, the rest comes later." She nearly laughed at his surprised look, but sighed instead as his tongue glossed around her fingers, sucking on her digits as though they were the most delicious things he'd ever tasted. She moaned lightly as he gulped, and nearly jumped when his teeth nipped at her gently. She huffed when his eyes landed on her, gauging her reaction before she felt his tongue sweep between her fingers, sending the most delightful shiver coursing down her spine. Regretfully, she pulled her fingers free from his mouth and leaned to kiss his forehead again. He reached up in an effort to catch her mouth in his, but settled for the soft swell of her breast instead. Giggling, she sat back up with a wicked glint in her eye. 

"Well now, I suppose it's almost your turn, so I might as well get started then," she chuckled cheekily, watching Gajeel's eyes bulge. 

"Get started on what?" He asked, his voice husky yet wary. She cocked her head, shrugging her shoulders as she beamed at him.   
"To do this!" And with that, she twisted her body around, adjusting herself till she sat the opposite way and her ass faced his stunned expression. Settled in her new position, she turned her focus onto his erection that throbbed just before her. 

"Levy, what-" Gajeel's question was cut off with a sharp gasp as she slid her hands down his hips, coming to the center to grasp at the base of his shaft. A small pearl of precum emerged from his head as her fingers began to stroke him up, gingerly squeezing him till they reached the tip. She swirled the cum over his head, then leaned over to tentatively flick her tongue over it. He groaned as her hands squeezed a little harder on his shaft, rubbing up and down as her lips slipped over his head, twirling her tongue around him and over, pulling away with a pop as she sucked a little harder every time. She ventured a little further each time, pulling him into her mouth a bit more as her hands worked to spread the saliva over the rest of his girth. She could feel him tense up at times, his hips rocking up to meet her mouth as he shuddered. She steadied herself on her elbows, propping her ass in the air to give him a very good look of her arousal. She could feel the heat of his breath on her derriere, reminding her of the internal heat she had stoked not too long ago. Any words he would attempt would fail as her mouth caressed his cock; strangled moans and gasps were his language now. 

A jolt from his arms startled her, and just as the metallic snap reached her ears, two very large hands landed on her ass cheeks. He squeezed tenderly, his thumbs brushing the sensitive lips over her opening. She arched her back, moaning as his fingers began to foray into her, pressing against the tightness from her orgasm. 

"N-not fair, Gajeel," she wheezed, barely able to concentrate on keeping her hold on him as his thumb teased her hot button. He merely grunted at her, then suddenly pulled her closer to his mouth, wrapping his arms around her hips to prevent her from escaping. She had no time to comprehend what he was doing before his mouth landed on her, his tongue sweeping aside her nether lips and rolling it over her sex. She cried out, trembling as her body fought to buck and pitch as the sensations nearly drowned her. She was unable to resist the way he churned his tongue or the way he rumbled in pleasure as he drank the juices that spilled out of her, helpless to the fire that was relit in her body. 

"Gajeel, I can't, I'm going to," she gasped, holding onto his shaft for dear life as she climaxed again, squeezing as she succumbed to his ministrations. She buried her face into his belly, muffling the wails as she felt him hold his tongue in place. Vaguely, she noticed that he had been bucking his hips while she orgasmed, and when she felt him release her she looked up to find a stream of steaming cum jetting over her hands, splashing her lightly as he sighed deeply. He kissed her thighs softly, loosening his hold on her waist and began to rub her back, rumbling in satisfaction. She huffed, slightly miffed that she hadn't been fast enough this time. 

"I was hoping you'd wait till I finished you to do that," she murmured, pouting as she sat up. 

"Couldn't help it, Lev. It was too damn hot to hold back anymore," he said, giving her ass a light slap as she got up to clean herself. She squeaked, giving him an irritated scowl before retreating to the bathroom. 

"While I appreciate the thought, it was my turn for the first round," she grumbled. "I hope you got something in mind for the next round in order to make up for it!"   
With her back turned to him, she missed the way his eyes lit up and the wicked smile on his face as he considered her from the bed. 

"I sure as hell do, Lev. I sure as hell do," he chuckled, licking his chops eagerly.


	7. Wet Dream

Gajeel was going insane. He was sure of it, and he knew exactly where the blame was going; a certain short blue haired mage that staked her claim in his heart and refused to move, no matter how he resisted her charms. No one else clung to it as fiercely she did, not even his cat had that honor. Every now and then, she'd wiggle into his thoughts and distract him with that cute pout she'd give him when he teased her about her height. Or make his heart skip a beat when she'd adjust her adorable glasses on her nose when she was reading, tucking a lock of hair behind one ear, making his fingers itch to do the same thing. Even the expressions that played across her face was fascinating to watch, and he'd always catch himself staring at her, blushing madly as he hoped that no one else had noticed his observations. He'd rarely had that luck, however, and had to dodge the teasing glances from Lily and eye rolls from the others.

But he couldn't deny that her place in his heart was so firm that even his dreams started teasing him, much to his derision when morning came and a cold shower was needed before he could face her. It was impossible to ignore, and with each greeting to Levy he had to stifle the urge that boiled in his lower gut. So some days he sat in silent misery, helpless to the powerful yet addictive feelings that swept over him as she poured over her books, oblivious to his plight.

The urges grew worse one day after Levy dropped that damn book by accident, and he picked it up, fully meaning to return it to her when the cover caught his eye. His curiosity piqued, he flipped open the book, pursing his lips as he glanced over the words. ' _Boring as fuck_ ,' he thought idly, beginning to slap the book closed when a phrase flashed in front of his eyes.

_'Bound to the bed, she whimpered when he slipped inside her..._ '

He blinked, unsure if he read the passage right or not, and opened the book again, turning the pages till he found it again, and nearly swallowed his tongue in stunned surprise. ' _No way_ ,' he thought disbelievingly, gulping as he read the page. _'No fucking way. Is she really into this_?' He couldn't help the shudder of pleasure as the image of Levy doing the naughty things he read popped into his head, and a sudden rush of heat to his lower gut snapped him back into the real world. He had to get out of the streets before people began to question him, or his more than obvious boner.

The roofs of Magnolia were more than welcoming, and he chose a quiet spot where he could finish the book in peace. Confident that not even Lily could find him unless he really tried, he settled down in a shaded spot, cracking it open to where he had left off, biting his lip in anticipation as he scoured over the words.

' _She moaned as he kissed her, tasting her sea soaked skin as he lavished her body with the attention she craved, rolling her hips to meet his with the same fervor_.'

"Jesus Christ," he muttered, licking his lips. He could only imagine the sound that Levy would make if he was the one kissing her that way. The more he read, the more he could see Levy underneath him, squirming and keening as he made love to her, claiming her both in body and in soul. As the love scene continued, he could feel the effects of such images had on him, and groaned as he stirred, adjusting as his pants grew tighter over his hardening member.

Then came a page that was specifically marked with a blue slip of paper, and a little message. Intrigued, he picked it up to gloss over it, then jolted in surprise when he read the words; "Your favorite part, Lev!"

His eyes whipped back to the book, reading in earnest as he gripped the slip of paper in anticipation. His face exploded in color as the story turned from a rather steamy passage to a downright pornographic fest. He could feel his cock twitch suddenly, and he slammed the book closed, ignoring the echo across the roofs as he groaned, resisting the urge to grab his cock and jerk on it right there. Hissing slightly through his teeth, he stole away to a further private corner to relieve himself, cursing slightly when it surged through him as he shivered. Half of him wished that Levy was there, panting as heavily as him as she clung to his shoulders, just as disheveled as he felt. He gulped as he straightened himself up, wondering how he was going to return the book to her without looking like a lovesick fool ready to pounce on her.

Even if that was exactly what he was. Regardless, the things he read gave him a slightly better idea of what she might like once he finally made the move. He grinned, chuckling as he imagined her reaction. At least his dreams would be better than before, he mused. And with further luck, no longer a dream.


	8. Reunion Sex

Levy was glowing in the moonlight, and Gajeel wondered if he had stepped into a fairy tale when he saw her. He shook his head, muttering as he finally moved from the spot he had frozen to when he had entered the room. _'Must be more tired than I thought_ ,' he mused, pulling his tie off as quietly as he could. Fortunately, the little blue haired woman remained blissfully asleep as her husband tiptoed around the bed, careful not to stumble over objects hidden by the dark. His duffel had been abandoned in the living room to be dealt with in the morning.

He had just returned from a rather long business trip, something that both had hated despite the money he had earned. Levy had whined earlier that Snapchat wasn't enough, she needed him where she could always touch him. He had laughed at her, teasing that she was far too clingy for her own good. Little did she know, Gajeel was half a thought away from buying the next flight home immediately when he heard her words. He needed her just as badly.

He hadn't told her that he was coming home early; that the meeting had ended a day early and that he would be coming home that night. She'd only known that his original flight was coming in the next afternoon, so holding back this little secret was almost too much for him. Yet he had made it, and now as he crept around the edge of the bed, he couldn't hold back a grin as he imagined her reaction to waking up next to him in the morning. He shucked his shirt, biting his lips as he tugged at his belt buckle as quietly as he could, eager to toss his pants into the corner so he could crawl into bed.

His breath stilled when he pulled the duvet back from his sleeping wife, and all thoughts of not disturbing her very nearly went out the window. She was nude save for the thin lacy panties that he liked; moonlight bathed her creamy pale skin, adding to the ethereal effect she had on him. She looked so soft, so irresistible, that he had difficulty not reaching out to touch her. When had she started sleeping in the nude? Her chest rose slightly, and heat flooded his senses, washing over his shoulders and sweeping down his stomach, pooling in his gut. He could feel his boxers beginning to stretch over his member, a testament to how much he missed her.

Gulping heavily, he crawled into bed, gingerly so that she wouldn't stir, pulling the duvet over them. Just as he was wrapping his arm over her to pull her close, she stirred, stretching her arms over her head and rolled into him, nuzzling her face into his shoulder before blinking blearily.

"Gajeel?" She asked, her voice thick from sleep. He mentally cursed himself for not being careful enough. He sighed, rumbling a soft greeting as he buried his nose in her hair, breathing in the sweet smell of lavender and rose soap. He could feel her eyelashes kiss his collar bone as she became fully awake, lifting her head to look at him closer. He could almost see her smile glow as her lips tugged up at the corners,  
and he braced himself as she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I thought you were coming back later," she breathed, laughter replacing the tiredness in her voice. "Or am I dreaming that you're home?"  
He smiled, barely able to stifle a pleased laugh as he held her close, pulling her on top of him as he rolled over onto his back. He kissed her cheek, brow, jaw and finally her lips as he shook his head. "Nah, got off early, didn't wanna wait," he murmured, running his hands down her back and over her derriere, squeezing gently as she hummed in appreciation. She kissed his chest, hugging him as he slipped his finger under the hemline of her panties, tugging at the lace as they skimmed her skin lightly.

"I gotta ask though," he murmured, burying his nose in her hair. "When did you start sleeping in nothing but your skin? Not that I'm complaining..." She giggled, then propped her chin on his chest, gazing at him. Her hair sparkled in the moonlight, and he inhaled as she pressed her lips together.

"I couldn't find any of my favorite shirts to sleep in," she admitted, shrugging gently.

"You mean my shirts that you sleep in," he corrected. Levy had a habit of wearing his shirts to bed more than her own pjs. He wasn't sure why, but he usually didn't complain since he loved seeing her wear them, and sometimes only them. He grunted as she nodded shyly, and smooched her on the forehead.

"Can't help it," she mumbled. "They're more comfortable than my own." A cheeky grin flashed across her face, and she rolled her hips slowly over his stomach. She sat up then, relishing in his surprised look, biting back a laugh of pleasure as he gulped. His hands slid over her thighs, thumbs still tucked under her panties. Her own fingers slipped over his stomach, traveling over his hands and up her skin, grazing over the soft swells of her breasts and down again.

"Something tells me that you were waiting for me longer than I expected," he croaked, his eyes following her fingers as she swept them up again, swirling them over her nipples. His throat was going dry, and he could feel his erection demanding attention as she rolled her hips again. His thumbs stroked her nether lips apart, and she moaned lightly as he tweaked her clit.  
"Perhaps I was, perhaps we both were," she gasped, cupping her breasts. "So, what are you going to do about it?" She was nearly panting as his thumbs continued their caress, and Gajeel could take it no longer. He flipped them over, causing Levy to sqeak in surprise as he propped himself over her, growling playfully.

"Whatever I want, Lev," he rumbled before leaning down to claim her mouth with his.


	9. Daring

"Seduce me without touching me."

Levy wouldn't have thought that Gajeel would have taken her challenge seriously, let alone succeeding in said challenge. Yet here they were, sitting at a table tucked away in a dark corner while the rest of the guild partied away, celebrating some random thing. She didn't choose the corner, of course; she would've rather have opted for the quietness of the guild library where she knew no one else would notice and bother them. But Gajeel had to one up her challenge, bragging that he could do it without the others noticing.

"If I can't touch ya, then you don't have to worry about the others catching us," he chuckled, his shit eating grin plastered over his face. And of course she fell for it, hence why she was here now, blushing madly as he leaned into her, whispering the most scandalous things in her ear. So far, no one had noticed, which only encouraged the dragon slayer, much to her intense embarrassment.

But she couldn't deny that what he said excited her in ways she never thought would, and each time he'd whisper she had to fight the urge to squirm, or even moan. After all, she had a bet to win, even if he was making it difficult to focus. He'd moved his arm till it was draped behind her back, holding her securely to his side so she couldn't escape.

Right now he was whispering of how good she tasted, how he loved the way her skin would prickle sometimes when he breathed on it. He wanted to taste her right now, especially her thighs. She could barely hold back a shiver of pleasure as he described of how he'd lick her legs, nipping sometimes while making his way up her thighs, right below her crotch. And it didn't stop there, either.

She could picture it so very easily as he continued up her body, licking languishly before settling over her breasts. Her breath hitched ever so slightly as he murmured of how he'd drag his tongue slowly around her nipple before sucking it into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue before letting it go with a slurp and moving to suckle on her other nipple. His breath wafted down her shirt, and she twitched, feeling her hardened tips scratch against her bra. Oh gods, I'm done for, she realized. She was definitely affected now, and knew that he could tell as well.

Hell, if her heartbeat wasn't blaring at him then it had to be her scent.

However, if he had noticed it then it wasn't apparent, for he pressed on, seducing her out of her mind with how naughty his words were becoming. Eating her out? Bending her over and taking her slowly? Good gods forget the words, she wanted him in bed now.

He seemed to sense her thoughts, for he was grinning when he pulled away from her and braced his elbows on the table. Shivering, she glowered at him as he chuckled, finally able to shift comfortably.

"Well, do I win this challenge?" He asked, his voice low and husky. Her breath hitched again, and she gulped as she nodded slowly. He leaned closer again. "How far did I get?" He asked, anticipation lacing his voice. Unable to trust her own voice, she bit her lip, her eyes flitting around the room to check to see if it was clear, then pressed her leg against his, hiding her face behind his shoulder. Taking her que, he leaned them back slightly to hide her a bit better as he placed his hand on her knee.

She couldn't stop the little gasps when he started tracing little circles on her leg, creating a fiery path as he traveled up her thigh. It got hotter the closer to her center he got, brushing her skin as gently as a feather. Finally, he pressed a large finger on her panties, causing her to jump in surprise. He rumbled in satisfaction, stroking the soaked cloth slowly as she tried not to moan.

Then, he slipped his finger underneath her panties, parting her nether lips in a single swipe. She gripped his shirt as she buried her face in his back, panting as he slid along her core, teasing her clit with small twitches. She was absolutely dripping from all of his caressing, verbal and physical, and finally let out a small moan when his finger delved into her opening, plunging deep inside her. She could feel him swirl it around, making sounds that she could feel more than hear. A second finger joined the first, stirring up a smoldering fire in her lower gut. Her hips bucked as his fingers began to pump in and out of her, his thumb tweaking her clit at the same time.

"Ah, not fair," she whimpered, and he only chuckled at her, spreading his fingers inside of her like the way he knew she liked. Huffing indignantly, she reached around to touch him, only to smile in delight once her fingers brushed his hardening bulge. His chest heaved as she cupped him, squeezing gently while he plunged his fingers deeper into her, stroking up a fire that was growing hotter and out of control.

"G-Gajeel, I'm getting close," she warned, not bothering to hide the desperation in her voice anymore. She needed him, wanted him to continue, but she wanted him to make her scream, and that was something that she couldn't do here.

Gajeel seemed to be of the same mind, fortunately. He grunted as he pulled his fingers out, obviously not wanting to leave her how she was, but he couldn't ignore the need that both of them felt right now. He nodded, and swept her up off her feet, carrying her around the crowd that still partied, ignorant to the couple as they left the guild, eager to continue their lovemaking in a far more private place.


	10. Back Room Shenanigans

Gajeel couldn't believe how bold Levy was becoming these days.

Sure, she still had her shy and timid moments, and more often than not was far more responsible than any girl her age had a right to be. Hell, she usually complained whenever he teased her out in public, outright denying his advances and groping fingers. Especially if they were out on a job, or an important mission; he'd be lucky just to get her distracted enough to respond to him. Not that he was _slacking_ , he just found the majority of the jobs boring as hell, and he'd much rather play with the little mage that accompanied him.

But this?

He had not expected her to instigate such an activity, let alone be the one to tease him instead of the other way around. He definitely wasn't complaining, though his ass was a bit sore from the sudden pinch she had given him in passing. It had shocked him completely, and he'd nearly lost the tray of drinks he had been carrying when he whirled to catch the perpetrator. She had tried to play it off innocently, shrugging indifferently as he stared at her hard, but grinned evilly when her blush gave her away.

_Busted!_

Not an hour later he had her cornered in the back of the stock room, kissing her cheeks and neck as she giggled, ducking her head playfully. He had his arms braced on the shelves around her, preventing any escape she might have had in mind. Though it didn't look like she was going to try any time soon, much to his satisfaction. Soon his kisses were lasting longer, and her giggles turned to soft moans and gasping, stirring his blood as she grasped at his shirt to keep herself up. He rumbled as he buried his nose in her sweet smelling hair, inhaling deeply as he could feel heat beginning to coil in his lower gut, causing his cock to stiffen. She had chosen his favorite scent; the one that she usually wore when they made love and drove him mad with desire.

He pulled away from her, his eyes narrowed over his blushing cheeks as he scrutinized her face. Her lips were pursed, tempting him to kiss the soft flesh and nibble on it, adding to the blush that already graced her cheeks. Her eyes were what stuck out to him the most, however. They were warm and intoxicating, pulling him closer to her and daring him to do more than just kiss her. And by god, he was tempted enough as it was with her adorable little maid's outfit. She huffed when he waited a little longer than usual to kiss her, prompting a low chuckle out of him.

"Gihee, trying to seduce me while working, Levy? And here I thought you were a stickler for rules," he teased, brushing his nose over her brow. She hummed, pulling him close as she grazed her nose under his jaw, pressing her lips gently on his neck. He groaned, shuddering as her tongue flitted out, washing over his pulse as she tugged at his vest, dancing over the fancy lapels and shiny buttons. Suddenly, he could feel her fingers brush over his crotch, stroking the growing bulge in his pants. He hissed lightly, rocking his hips into her hand and fighting the urge to rear his head back, enjoying her little kisses far too much. There was a tug at the apron tie, and he grinned expectantly as she undid the knot and let it slide to the floor with a quiet flop.

There was no way he could contain the groan of pleasure when she cupped him, squeezing gently. He was nearly panting with excitement when she pulled back and began running her fingers over his shaft, tickling the tip lightly.

"Christ, Lev," he breathed, leaning his head on the shelf. The heat had exploded everywhere in his body, traveling from his groin to the roots of his hair, and it was getting a little too hot under the collar. He wanted to tear off the bow at his throat and throw it away, letting the little mage taste more of his skin. _Fuck, she's too much now_ , he thought, grimacing as she played her fingers over the tight fabric. They were going to have to either stop soon, or take a chance and finish their love making quickly; something that he did enjoy, but rather would last longer. Especially if she was like this.

His thoughts were interrupted when Levy dropped down a bit, surprising him a bit. "Lev?"

"Your apron dropped, you have to keep it clean," she said in a low, sultry voice as she glanced up at him. She was nearly kneeling down, squatting so that her head was on the same level as his crotch, yet her hands were on his kneecaps, sliding up his calves to his buckle. His eyes widened as they met her half lidded ones, and he could feel the heat in his cheeks intensify tenfold when she dropped them to his crotch as she undid the buckle.

His breathing was becoming difficult as she unbuttoned his pants, working her way to releasing his erection. He couldn't believe that this was happening, that she was really doing this. He wondered if he was dreaming, especially when she was finally wrapping her fingers over his cock, pulling on the heated skin. He could feel her hot breath on his head, sending thrills up his spine as she began to pump her hands up and down his length. He was sure that his brain was short circuiting, leaving him speechless and unable to formulate coherent thoughts. Then, he felt her tongue on his tip, lapping up the sensitive tip.

 _Oh glorious gods_ , he thought, nearly whimpering as she swirled it around while panting herself. His grip on the shelf tightened as she pressed her lips on him, kissing his quivering head before slipping her warm and wet lips over him. It was so difficult not to rock his hips forward, pushing himself into her incredible mouth as she pulled back slowly, sucking hard as she hummed. He swore gently, lost in the sensation that threatened his sanity. He watched as her head began to bob in earnest as she sucked him in again, her hands spreading the saliva over the rest of his girth. He could feel himself beginning to swell, the pressure starting in his lower gut and traveling up his cock. Oh, how he wanted to thread his fingers in her hair and thrust into her, letting go of all control and relish the feel of her mouth as he'd release into her.

But, as delightful as that would be, they were still at work, and covering her with his semen was not really an option. And he was getting awfully close to climaxing, too. Groaning as the pressure reached past control, he pulled back, gasping as he turned away from her, his hips jerking as he finished himself off, jerking his hand over his twitching cock. He panted heavily as a stream of jizz splashed on the floor, and he leaned wearily on another shelf, nearly exhausted.

A soft rustle at his side had him turning back to Levy, who was offering him a napkin. He grunted as he took it, watching as she began wiping at the mess he had made. After a moment of silence and cleaning up, he cleared his throat, catching her attention. The blush was still on her cheeks, as though she was embarrassed.

"So, uh, that happened," he said, and inwardly cursed himself for not coming up with a better remark. She nodded jerkily, crumpling up the napkins and handing them to him. "So what brought that on? Not that I minded," he asked, a grin reappearing on his face.

She bit her lip, glancing away awkwardly. "W-well, you're always teasing me when we do these jobs," she began, pushing her two forefingers together. His heart thumped as she looked at him again, biting her lip. "So I figured that I might do the same to you for once." Her eyes widened suddenly, and she reached for his shirt again. "U-uh, did you like it?" Her brow had furrowed gently, and he could see the worry in her eyes.

He grinned, and pulled her close enough to plant a kiss on her lips, muffling a surprised yelp. She had no reason to worry; he had been wonderfully surprised by her boldness. If anything, he wanted more. He deepened the kiss with a rumble, wrapping his arms around her smaller frame and pulling her closer. She melted against him, moaning as he slipped his tongue through her lips, stealing her breath till they were both gasping. Finally breaking apart to breathe, he chuckled as he brushed his nose over hers, kissing her cheeks smartly.

"You've got no idea how fucking hot that was, do ya?" He asked, smiling as she blushed deeply. He kissed her again, chuckling gently. "So yes, I _loved_ it."


End file.
